


areyouarealmonster's Michael/Tilly Prompt Fills

by areyouarealmonster



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: F/F, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 19:08:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12488804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areyouarealmonster/pseuds/areyouarealmonster
Summary: A collection of Michael Burnham/Sylvia Tilly prompt fills from tumblr





	areyouarealmonster's Michael/Tilly Prompt Fills

**Author's Note:**

> jo-nesboo sent: Tilly/Michael - "But it's so CUTE!"

“But it’s so CUTE!” Tilly coos over the purring ball of fluff. 

 

Michael tries not to groan. “It’s  _multiplying_ , Tilly. We’ve already got ten of them! We’ve  _got_  to go to the captain.”

 

“Okay, but, what’s wrong with a couple extra tribbles?” Tilly asks, attempting to gather all ten fluff balls into her arms. 

 

“ _This_  is why the captain gave us clear instructions. If you hadn’t–”

 

“Nu-uh!” Tilly says, glaring as much as she can, which is not much, over the piles of fuzz. “You encouraged me! You said it was probably hungry!” 

 

“I did not!” Michael insists. “You said that, and I should have stopped you!” 

 

They hear a throat being cleared from the doorway and turn guiltily to see Captain Lorca, his expression torn between amused and annoyed. “Next time I’m off the ship for a few days, I’m giving this job to Lieutenant Tyler,” he says. 

 

Tilly gulps nervously. “Sorry, sir!” she chirps, chided. 

 

“Your job  _now_ ,” Lorca continues, “is to find homes for each and every tribble, and I mean  _homes_ , plural, because I am only allowing you to keep one for yourself.” He steps into the room, collects his original tribble, and walks back out without another word.

 

Michael can’t keep it in anymore, she bursts out laughing as soon as the captain is out of earshot. Tilly looks at her, confused, until she forces out: “If that’s–the captain’s–idea of punishment–” She can’t finish, she’s laughing too hard.

 

Tilly joins in, mostly in relief, and the two of them laugh until they’re huddled on the floor in a pile of vibrating balls of fluff, arms wrapped around each other. 


End file.
